Tauradonna Drabbles
by GirlCrazy01
Summary: Colección de One-Shot's/Drabbles Tauradonna. Actualizaciones semanales


Al principio, lo primero que vi en Adam fue justicia, luego pensé que era pasión. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me equivocaba. No era ninguna de esas cosas. Era rencor. Ni odio, ni ira. Rencor. No quería aceptar la igualdad, sufriendo solo por lo que el cree que el mundo le hizo, y su modo de pensar es peligrosamente contagioso.

Sus espadas chocaron nuevamente en busca de obtener el control en la pelea. Adam llevaba la ventaja, había herido detalladamente a Blake en el brazo, lo cual provocó que tenga menos habilidad al sostener su arma.

Se encontraban aislados de todos, ellos dos, solos, en un pequeño edificio de

Mistral muy familiar al de la caída de Beacon. El mismo le recordaba a Blake el día en el que había aclarado todas sus dudas.

-¡Me traicionaste! Juntos íbamos a cambiar el mundo, íbamos a ser los que harían justicia por todo lo que los faunos pasaron - sujetó la empuñadura de su arma y empujó la de Blake, haciendo que la fémina tomara más fuerza y echara a un lado su espada.

-¡Yo no no quería una guerra! ¡Yo quería igualdad! Te lo he dicho el día en la caída de Beacon, ese mismo día en el que me cortaste la cabeza - contraatacó empujándolo y tirarlo al suelo mientras Adam solo se limitó a levantarse y ponerse en defensa.

-Hubiéramos sido los reyes de esto, hubieras sido mi reina, y yo tu rey, tanto como lo deseábamos ambos.

-No te creo, ninguna Palabra, a ti lo único que te importa eres tu - gritó mientras se protegía de una columna y le disparaba - tu y nadie más. Eres egoísta, solo te importa salvar tu pellejo.

Adam se cubria con su espada tal como lo hizo Blake. Se aproximó lentamente a donde se encontraba su amada para sujetarla y encarle las cosas tal y como debían ser, pero Blake se desistió a ello y utilizó su aura para confundirlo.

Belladona salto sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, quedando a ahorcajadas suyo.

—¿Por que no parar con esto y ya? La desigualdad siempre va a existir, pero no se consigue de esta forma Adam — sujetó los brazos de Taurus mientras que en sus ojos, lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de ellos.

—¡Tú no tienes idea de nada! ¡Tus padres no fueron humillados ni matados a piedrazos como los míos!

—¡Pero intentaron matarlos! ¡Fueron tus órdenes!

Adam tomó por ventaja su distracción mientras ahora el era el que quedaba sobre ella.

—Te dije que me las pagarías con los que más amabas — su voz entrecortada apenas se notó. Tomó su espada y la colocó en el cuello de la fémina — yo te amo, Blake. Siempre lo he hecho, pero tu nunca lo tomaste en cuenta — apartó su arma ardiente con dichas palabras mientras tomó su mentón y plantaba un beso en sus pequeños y detallados labios.

Blake no dudó en tratar de apartarse, lo que menor quería era recordar momentos en los que pensaba que estaba feliz, cuando en realidad, su felicidades hacía que los demás... sufran.

—Si que lo hice — se zafó — te he escuchado todo el tiempo, en cada momento, pero tu a mi no. Si esto sigue así, si sigues haciendo sufrir a los demas solo para que tú estés satisfecho — estiró su mano para coger su arma — no me queda otra opción, más que hacer esto — con su mano bien sujetada a la empuñadura de espada, aprovechando la distracción del joven por el beso, Blake adentró su arma al pecho de Adam, haciendo que el mismo emitiera un gemido del dolor mientras miraba a su querida — no puedo permitir que me hagas más daño, por más que no me lo hagas físicamente, lo haces psicológicamente — la mirada perdida del varón en los ojos de la chica no duraron en separarse. Adam miró hacia el lugar en donde le dolía, y aún sin poder creerlo, esbozó un pequeño sollozo acompañado de lágrimas.

—Yo te amo, Blake. Solo quería que seamos felices, los dos. Siendo los reyes de todo esto — su dolor en su pecho no cesaba. Sentía que iba a desaparecer en un momento u otro.

— Yo también te amaba, Adam. Pero no puedo permitir tus planes, no si yo puedo detenerlos de esta manera, si es que incluye matarte — observó como de su herida empezaba a salir un brillo, dándole la advertencia de que, iba a desaparecer.

Blake aprovechó su posición y al soltar su espada, tomó las mejillas del joven, y unió, tal y como el lo hizo, sus labios, para así formar su último beso. Su último último encuentro. Y su último supuesto pacto de amor.

Adam ya no estaba, se había ido, pero no sin antes susurrrle un "Nunca lo olvides my darling.

—¿Blake?

La fémina nombrada se levantó rápidamente del suelo en posición de ataque, dándose cuenta que era Sun el que la había llamado.

—¿L-lo viste todo, verdad? — Le preguntó al ver su expresión.

—Yo... eh...

Las palabras de Sun fueron detenidas al sentir un abrazo, un cálido abrazo de Blake.

Sin dudarlo lo correspondió, sabiendo que había matado a su interés amoroso pasado.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil para ella, y aunque había derrotado al líder de colmillo blanco, la guerra aún no terminaba. Quedaba por derrotar a los grimms faltantes, Cinder, Salem y necesitaba a la fuerte Blake para hacerlo.

—Puedo ayudarte con esto luego, pero ahora te necesito a ti para poder acabar con todo y así estaremos a solas hablando con más tranquilidad — le dijo mientras sostenía con sus manos el mentón de la fémina, para que la misma, lo observase, con sus ojos aún inundado en lágrimas.

Blake se limitó a asentir y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio, para así, acabar con esa batalla que había comenzado... Adam, pero no sin antes detenerse y susurrar las siguientes palabras.

—Lo siento, Adam.

No era un perdón cualquiera, si no, un perdón que pedía perdón por haberlo dejado solo, por no solo haberle clavado su espada en su pecho, también por que lo había lastimado hace tiempo de otra forma, mucho más dolorosa.

Sabía que si mantenía a sea quien sea a su lado saldría lastimado, y esos fueron los resultados; haber acabado con la vida de un amor imposible, tóxico y ciego.

Ahora tendría que pelear por las personas que aún les quedaban por proteger. Ya no quería fracasar como lo hizo con él.

Ya no quería pedir un lo siento por sus errores, ya no más. Solo quería acabar con todo y así, poder sentirse libre de que, haber hecho y cometido todos esos errores, hayan valido la pena.


End file.
